Bloody Veins
by Joleigh13
Summary: Shanna has always been popular but she never felt like it. Her father died years ago and plus she's a diabetic. What happens when something tragic happens to her and she finds out what's really in her insulin shot? What does this have to do with her dad?


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Jordan for anyone who hasn't read any of my stories. This is a story that I along with 2 other people wrote for my American Lit class. I just want to know if anyone likes it. It would be a lot better if I had written it myself but I just wanted to upload it to here and if anyone liked it then I would go back to the beginning and drag the story out longer. Anyway, please read and let me know if you like it! Thanks!**

***Disclaimer:***

**This story belongs mostly to me with contributions from my friend Amanda and Kali. Thank You!**

* * *

**Shanna jolted up in her bed and looked around her room. She stared at her walls covered with anime drawings her friends, Anna and Jessie, had drawn. Behind her, hanging on the wall, was her name, each letter in a picture frame like little kids usually have. It was a gift her dad had given her before he died. She leaned her head back against the pillow, slamming the annoying; beeping box that had woke her up. It read: 4:35.**_Why am I up this early?_**She thought. She then remembered that she had previously set it so she can finish her homework, except she had already finished it last night and forgot to set it back to 5:55. She sighed. Unfortunately, she was one of those people who once they woke up they couldn't go back to sleep. She reached over and pulled dangling from her red, Chinese designed lamp. Light flooded the room. She unwillingly closed her eyes and blinked a couple of times to let her eyes adjust to the light. She groaned as she pushed herself off of her bed and trudged through the debris of clothes, food, books, and other random things on her floor. She sat on her window seat and pulled the curtains back. She could see a dimly lit suburban town. She sighed.**_How did I end up in this crud of a town? _**She asked herself. She yawned as she stretched out in the seat. She looked out the window and to eastern sky she could see it slowly starting to turn from its nightly shade to a morning glory. Her leg made a popping sound as she stood up and maneuvered her way through the mess on the floor. She grabbed a towel on her way out and walked down the hallway, passing her mom's bedroom, and into the bathroom. Her mom hadn't let her decorate it, even though Shanna was the only one using it. It was a mixture f bright colors that made her want to throw up. She set her towel on the counter, stripped, and stepped into shower. The hot water relaxed the tight muscles in her arms and back. She stayed in until the water became cold. She reached for the towel, wrapped it around herself, and stepped out of the shower. Her leg immediately felt weak and she stumbled, grabbing the counter to steady her. She rummaged through the drawer and spotted what she was looking for. She pulled the syringe out of the drawer and trudged down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. She stumbled again as she reached the bottom step. Shanna slowly tiptoed across the kitchen to the fridge. She pulled it open and grabbed a bottle filled with red liquid. She filled the syringe and stuck it into her leg. She sat down and the liquid flowed through her body. Shanna was always different. She had diabetes, except it wasn't diabetes; it's just what she told everyone. In reality, Shanna was a vampire. She just didn't know it.**

**Shanna was actually popular in school, she just hated that she had that stupid blood disease that apparently her dad used to have as well. Her head started to drift off as she thought about the day her dad had died. It was about three years ago that she'd left and her dad had given her a big hug and a kiss. He had a sad look in his eyes that should have tipped her off that something was wrong, but she brushed it off. That afternoon she had come home to find her mom sitting on the couch curled into a ball. "What's wrong Mom? Where's Dad?" She told her that he'd been on his way home and a car's brakes had given out and crashed into his car. He had been killed on impact. Things after that had gotten worse. Shanna's blood disease seemed to come on a lot stronger; so much in fact that she had to inject myself every 2 hours. The school didn't know about the blood part of her injections for reasons only her mother knew.**

**Shanna soon came out of her weariness, the blood gave her energy, and she felt so alive! (Even though, clearly, vampires aren't alive.)** _Why can't I be human_? **She asked herself. She had always been different. Shanna quickly then got ready for her hell-hole, that's called high school. Since, Shanna had got up so early; she didn't have to use her mom's car to get to school. So, she decided to walk. It was still dark out and slightly foggy. "Great! Creepy weather, for the loser," she whispered to herself. She jammed her headphones into her ear and blasted her heavy metal. As Shanna was walking to school, a dark figure appeared and started following her. The figure started getting closer and closer. It was some man with a gun. As Shanna walked, the man came up from behind her. Shanna cried out, "Who are you? Let me go!" "Give me your wallet and money now," the man yelled. "I don't have any! Please let me go," she yelled. He threw her on the ground and shot her right in the heart and ran as fast as he could. Shanna lied on the floor, unconscious. Then her eyes opened. They became pure black with gold rings. Then she got up and started chasing the man. Shanna didn't know what was going on.**

**Hours later, Shanna sat with her dad and mom. She couldn't believe what had happened in just a short few hours. How she didn't realize that the red liquid in the bottle was real blood was beyond her. She was always under the impression that it was a blood substitute. She never believed or thought that for one second it could actually be real blood that was pumping through her veins. The blood was apparently to help fight off the vampire blood that was in her veins. Yes, vampire blood. Her dad was apparently a vampire that had fallen in love with her mom and had given birth to Shanna, who was a half-vampire. Her vampire blood tried to take over the human blood. Her parents didn't want that to happen because then she would be stuck at whatever age she was. Her dad had to leave to protect her. She thought back to after she'd been shot.**

**All Shanna remembered was a sudden pain in her chest. She heard a voice; her father's voice. He was telling her about what he had been up to while he was gone. Shanna didn't know what to think. Her dad had been dead for years and now is talking to her. She must be dying. As she started to open her eyes, she realized her senses were heightened. She could hear the man who'd shot her getting farther away but at the same time she could hear his heart pounding. She could smell his fear ad taste his terror. She opened her eyes and saw everything in a clear light. It wasn't dark and foggy but bright and sunny. She felt her chest and found no bullet wound but a hole in shirt. She grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on. She grabbed her backpack and started chasing the man. She honed in on his beating heart and his terror. She started to run faster and she momentarily noticed her canines grew bigger and she tackled the man to the ground. As they fell to the ground, the man's gun was knocked away. She snarled into the man's face and attacked his exposed neck. Shanna felt her canines sink into his neck and felt the blood flow out of his neck and into her mouth. She tasted the sweet, tangy, metallic taste of the blood that made her feel so alive. Her right hand snaked up and covered the man's mouth. After five minutes of taking his blood, she pulled away feeling a little disappointed. The man looked at Shanna in horror and started to get terrified. She grabbed the pocket knife out of the man's pocket and was glad she was wearing black jeans and a blood red shirt under a black hoodie. She started to slowly torture him because he shot her. She took twisted pleasure in cutting him into pieces with a small pocket knife. She continued on after 15 minutes, when she finally decided to put the man out of his misery. She tore his throat out. She was basking in his blood when she was dragged away from his body and into her dad's arms. Cayland, her father, jugged Shanna into his chest and started talking about their history. He firstly said that they do not sparkle, no matter what idiotic movies liked to portray. Then he went on about how they can live in the light but do not feel comfortable. Shanna understood what her father was saying. They both called the police and walked home talking about vampires. She was glad her father was back in her life and her mother was now a vampire, too. She spent the day with her family. The next day would be the start of her vampire life. She planned to have a good undead life. **

**Shanna finally learned why her father had to leave. He was part of the vampire council who'd made a pact not to be with any humans or they would be killed, but he had loved her mother so much that he couldn't do it. Cayland had learned that one of the members of the council had been following him so he decided that he had to leave. If they had tried running then they would have surely been found eventually. He was the one who kept supplying her mom with the blood for Shanna. Her mom saw that the vampire blood was getting stronger and eventually would take over, so she called her father to come back. He was going to take Shanna, but knew he couldn't leave his wife alone so he turned her. Shanna realized how much her father he loved her and was happy to have her family back.**

**A/N: I know the ending is fast(I didn't write it) so I had to write that last small paragraph but my friend Amanda only had like 45 minutes to write the long last paragraph and I think she did good. Please let me know if you like it!**


End file.
